SASUKE's VENGEANCE
by NoVizH19
Summary: ONESHOT. Judul dan isi cerita ga nyambung/ Ini semua salahmu Teme!/ Aku sudah tidak perlu makan siang lagi Dobe. Lagipula kaulah makan siang ku/ Sepertinya... Aku hamil Suke/ NARUTOOOOO..!/ Dan pagi itupun diramaikan oleh teriakan sang suami, kekehan sang istri dan tangisan sang bayi / warning inside, FULL LEMON (?)maybe, SasuFemNaru. Sekuel PREGNANCY.RnR please


**SASUKE's VENGEANCE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family/Romance**

**Warning: FULL LEMON (?) maybe. Typo(s). Gender bender. Fem Naruto. Cerita pasaran. Gaje. OOC. Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vengeance.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan rumah tangga Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto sangat damai setelah tiga bulan kelahiran putra pertama mereka Uchiha Menma. Mereka saling membantu untuk mengurus putra pertama mereka Menma.

Seperti hari ini. Setiap hari libur Sasuke selalu membantu Naruto untuk mengurus Menma. Meskipun hanya sekedar menidurkannya saja saat Naruto sedang sibuk membereskan rumah ataupun memasak.

Siang ini Sasuke baru selesai menidurkan sang putra tercinta yang baru berusia tiga bulan. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar putranya dan mencari sang istri.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Satu-satunya tempat yang dikunjungi sang istri dijam-jam sekarang untuk memasak makan siang.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang berdiri didepan pintu dapur. Ia dapat melihat sang istri yang berdiri didepan counter sedang memotong sayuran membelakangi dirinya. Sasuke juga dapat melihat istrinya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos milik Sasuke yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil istrinya. Dan jangan lupakan celemek yang dipakai istrinya. Meskipun membelakanginya tapi ia bisa melihat tali pengikat celemek dipunggung istrinya.

Satu kata yang muncul dipikiran Sasuke saat melihat penampilan istrinya itu. _Sexy_ kata itulah yang ada dibenak Sasuke.

Setelah melahirkan tiga bulan yang lalu tubuh Naruto memang terlihat semakin sexy dimata Sasuke.

Tiga bulan ya? Selama itu Sasuke sudah menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh sexy istrinya itu. Sudah tiga bulan setelah Naruto melahirkan, itu artinya Sasuke sudah boleh menyentuhnya bukan? Dan rencana balas dendam setelah sembilan bulan masa kehamilan Naruto yang sangat menyusahkan dirinya akan segera dimulai. Pikir Sasuke mesum dengan sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah dekat ia peluk tubuh mungil namun berisi istrinya dari belakang. Ia sandarkan dagu lancip miliknya dibahu Naruto.

" Kenapa kau memakai kemeja ku Dobe?" Sasuke kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto dan dihirupnya aroma sang istri yang memabukkan baginya.

" Semua pakaian santai ku kotor Teme. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus Menma jadi tidak sempat mencuci pakaian." Naruto menjawab sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu memotong sayuran. Meski sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

" Aku sedang memasak Teme. Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku?" Naruto semakin merasa tidak nyaman saat jemari-jemari Sasuke meraba setiap bagian sensitif ditubuhnya.

" Hn." Gumam Sasuke mulai mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher jenjang Naruto sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menyelip masuk di sela-sela kancing kemeja yang dipakai Naruto. Jari jari panasnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Naruto dan menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik bagi Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan desahan yang ingin keluar.

Tangan Sasuke yang satunya bergerak mengelus paha mulus Naruto menggodanya. Naruto bahkan menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya. Tangan yang tadi didalam kemeja Naruto dikeluarkannya dan kemudian melepaskan kancing bagian atas kemeja Naruto.

Setelah tiga kancing atas terlepas. Sasuke menarik kemeja Naruto hingga mengekspos pundak mulus istrinya. Ia mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit pelan pundak sang istri sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

" Nnggh" desahan itu pun akhirnya lolos dari bibir plum istrinya saat tangan kanan Sasuke meremas payudara Naruto yang tidak mengenakan bra karena ia yang sedang menyusui putranya Menma. Memakai bra hanya akan merepotkannya saat akan menyusui. Karena itu ia jarang memakai bra.

" Sukehh.." Desah Naruto menyebut nama suaminya. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang sedang meremas payudaranya.

Desahan desahan Naruto membuat libido Sasuke semakin naik. Tangan satunya yang mengelus paha dalam Naruto mulai naik ke daerah miss V Naruto yang masih berbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam. Dibelainya bagian paling sensitif milik Naruto itu membuat lutut Naruto menjadi gemetar dan lemas seketika akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan jemari Sasuke di vaginanya yang masih berbalut celana dalam.

Naruto bahkan harus berpegangan pada counter dengan erat agar tubuhnya tidak roboh.

Sasuke kemudian memutar tubuh Naruto agar menghadap kearahnya. Dihimpitnya tubuh Naruto diantara tubuhnya dan counter dapur. Sasuke menatap wajah istrinya yang memerah dengan peluh yang turun dari dahinya. Napas Naruto juga sudah memburu akibat sentuhannya.

Pandangan Sasuke pun turun melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Kemeja yang berantakan dengan tiga kancing bagian atas yang telah terbuka dan menampakkan bahu serta payudara tanpa bra. Ada jejak basah di kemeja dan celemek bagian dadanya. Sepertinya itu air susu Naruto yang keluar saat payudaranya diremas oleh Sasuke. Penampilan yang benar-benar menggoda Sasuke untuk segera menerkamnya.

Sasuke langsung saja mendaratkan ciuman panas pada bibir Naruto. Lumatan dan sapuan lidah Sasuke yang sudah terampil membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan. Sementara itu tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan terampil milik Sasuke bergerak melucuti kain yang tersisa seperti celemek tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan melemparkannya kesembarangan arah.

Setelah itu tangannya kembali bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang tersisa dengan gerakan yang cepat dan masih berciuman. Setelah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, Sasuke pun melepaskan kemeja Naruto dari tubuhnya sehingga kemeja tersebut jatuh di kaki Naruto. Kini Naruto hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam miliknya saja.

Karena pasokan udara yang sudah menipis merekapun kemudian melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Setelah ciumannya terlepas Naruto segera menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Sementara Sasuke sudah kembali mendaratkan bibirnya diperpotongan leher Naruto. Ia kecup, jilat dan hisap leher jenjang Naruto dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark yang akan hilang dalam waktu cukup lama. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat kissmark di beberapa tempat lainnya di kulit mulus istrinya.

Naruto hanya mendesah menerima setiap sentuhan dari Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos berwarna biru dongker yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke semakin turun hingga berhenti dipayudara Naruto yang ukurannya membesar karena menyusui itu. Ia hisap puting susu sebelah kiri Naruto seperti bayi sehingga cairan putih keluar dan terhisap oleh Sasuke. Dan tangan kiri Sasuke memilin dan memainkan puting susu sebelah kanan Naruto. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke membelai secara intens Vagina Naruto yang masih dibalut celana dalam berwarna hitam.

" Sukehh.. Henti-kan!" Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke yang sedang menghisap payudaranya.

" Kenapa eh? Jangan kau kira air susu ini hanya untuk Menma, Naru. Aku juga memerlukannya." Sasuke mendongak dan hanya menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari payudara Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah dengan napas yang memburu. Onyx Sasuke terus tertuju pada sapphire Naruto yang menatap sayu kearahnya. Lidahnya masih tetap bergerak menggoda puting Naruto yang masih meneteskan cairan putih. Membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya setiap mendapatkan sentuhan yang menggoda dari suaminya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto sudah tergoda dan dia juga memang sudah sangat merindukan setiap sentuhan intim dari suaminya yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

" Apa kau tidak suka jika menyentuhmu?" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif ditelinga Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat cuping telinga Naruto yang sangat sensitif.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya membelai Vagina Naruto dari balik celana dalam Naruto. Kini menyelinap masuk tanpa melepaskan celana dalam Naruto. Kemudian jari tengah Sasuke membelai klitoris Naruto dengan gerakan naik turun dan tekan. Membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk merendam desahan yang hendak keluar. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati sensasi yang diberikan tangan Sasuke dibagian tubuh bawahnya.

" Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain Naru." Sasuke semakin gencar menggoda Naruto yang memang sudah terlihat pasrah dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Naruto bahkan harus membuka matanya untuk melihat ekspresi kepuasan diwajah tampan suaminya.

" Kau bahkan sudah sangat basah Naru." Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari celana dalam Naruto. Kemudian ia menjilat jari-jarinya yang sudah basah oleh cairan Naruto. Onyx-nya masih menatap lekat sapphire yang mulai berkabut oleh nafsu.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tengah dijilati oleh Sasuke dan kemudian mendekatkannya ke bibir plum miliknya. Naruto kemudian menjilat jari-jari panjang suaminya yang masih basah karena cairannya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengulum jari-jari Sasuke dengan sapphire yang terus menatap onyx dihadapannya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang sedang dikulum oleh istrinya. Bibirnya langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. Lidahnya bahkan sudah melesak masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah Naruto kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan dengan ciuman Sasuke yang sangat menggebu-gebu. Naruto bahkan harus memukul dada bidang Sasuke saat dirasakannya pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis. Dengan sangat enggan Sasuke pun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Benang saliva terputus dan menetes didagu mereka masing-masing saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Naruto langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke yang sudah mengatur napasnya kembali menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Naruto. Kemudian ia menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap leher Naruto dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark. Wajahnya semakin turun dan turun sambil terus membuat kissmark disetiap jengkal kulit tan Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya wajahnya berhadapan dengan daerah intim Naruto yang masih berbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam. Sasuke sendiri bersimpuh dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Tangan Sasuke kemudian menarik turun celana dalam hitam Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan didepan onyx-nya. Vagina Naruto yang berwarna pink menggoda untuk dijamah. Sudah hampir empat bulan ia tidak menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Terutama dibagian intimnya.

Sasuke menyampirkan kaki kiri Naruto dibahunya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah vagina Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur dan mulai membelai belahan bibir vagina Naruto. Menggerakkannya naik dan berhenti di klitoris Naruto kemudian menekannya dan menggoda bagian paling sensitif itu.

" Sukehhh.." Naruto mendesahkan nama suaminya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran counter dapur. Ia takut jika tidak berpegangan dengan erat tubuhnya akan merosot ke bawah. Setiap sentuhan lidah Sasuke didaerah kewanitaannya membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan lemas.

" Sukehh.. Ahn.." Satu tangan Naruto meremas surai raven suaminya. Mendekatkan wajah suaminya ke vaginanya. Naruto semakin tidak berdaya menerima permainan lidah Sasuke didaerah intimnya.

Lidah yang sejak tadi bermain dengan klitoris Naruto kini turun kebawah menuju lubang kenikmatan milik Naruto. Lidah terampil Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam lubang Naruto yang sudah basah. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya memutar didalam Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin mendesah kenikmatan. Dan setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut sang istri membuat Sasuke libido Sasuke semakin naik dan bersemangat untuk menyentuh istrinya lebih intim lagi.

" Sukehh.. Ahn.. Ahh-kuhh.. Ahn. Ma-uhh.." Naruto mulai merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang ingin merangsek keluar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud sang istri kemudian memainkan jarinya di klitoris Naruto sementara lidahnya masih bermain dilubang Naruto.

" SASUKE.." Naruto pun klimaks dengan menyerukan nama sang suami. Sementara Sasuke yang masih bersimpuh dibawah dengan senang hati menenggak habis cairan Naruto. Ia bahkan menjilati sisa cairan yang menetes ke paha mulus Naruto. Lidah Sasuke juga terus menjilat sisa-sisa cairan Naruto di vaginanya. Membuat Naruto mengerang pelan.

Tubuh Naruto merosot ke lantai dapur setelah orgasme pertamanya. Dan mereka berdua pun sekarang bersimpuh di lantai dapur saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Naruto masih berusaha mengambil napas setelah orgasme pertamanya yang menguras tenaganya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil membuat orgasme istrinya.

" Mau melanjutkannya ke 'permainan' inti eh?" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif ditelinga Naruto. Kemudian ia menjilat dan menggigit cuping telinga Naruto pelan. Memberikan rangsangan pada sang istri.

Naruto kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Setelah itu tangannya melingkar dileher putih Sasuke. Bibirnya kemudian mencium bibir sang suami lembut namun penuh gairah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto juga masih ingin disentuh oleh suaminya lebih intim lagi.

" Apakah itu sebuah undangan?" Tanya Sasuke setelah ciuman itu terlepas dengan seringai diwajahnya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban pun langsung menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Tidak mungkin kan mereka bercinta didapur? Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mencobanya tapi ia tidak mau membuat dapur menjadi berantakan akibat ulahnya nanti.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya. Dan kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan cara yang sama.

Dibaringkannya tubuh polos Naruto diatas tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke pun dengan cepat membuka kaos dan celana yang dikenakannya. Membuat tubuhnya sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai kain seperti sang istri. Sasuke merangkak dan kemudian kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan nafsu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi lagi. Kemudian bibirnya turun dan membuat kissmark dikulit tan Naruto yang juga sudah dipenuhi kissmark akibat ulahnya sendiri tadi.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kaki Naruto ke bahu kekarnya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Naruto. Dengan sekali hentak tubuh mereka pun menyatu. Sasuke kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Namun kemudian gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar. Naruto hanya mendesah menyebut nama suaminya.

" Sukehh,, ahn..ahn..ahh.."

" Naru-tohh.."

Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan menggema dikamar mereka. Ac yang menyala sama sekali tidak membantu kegiatan mereka yang semakin panas. Peluh keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Napas yang memburu dan gerakan yang semakin cepat dan liar saat hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

" SASUKE.."

" NARUTO.."

Mereka melenguh panjang sambil menyerukan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tubuh sang suami pun ambruk disamping tubuh istrinya. Sasuke kemudian merengkuh tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Onyx-nya melirik kearah jam digital yang berbentuk persegi yang berada diatas bufet disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 02 siang dan itu artinya mereka sudah bercinta selama dua jam. Mereka juga sudah melewatkan jam makan siang mereka untuk bercinta.

" Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berada dipelukan suaminya. Ia menyamankan dirinya dipelukan sang suami.

" Jam 2 siang." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

" APA?!" Pekik Naruto dan refleks mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya dengan sangat tidak elit.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Sasuke mendelik kearah istrinya yang malah memberinya tatapan tajam.

" Ini semua salahmu Teme!" Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit bingung mendapat tuduhan tidak jelas dari istrinya.

" Gara-gara kau, kita melewatkan makan siang kita. Kalau kau tidak 'menyerangku' saat memasak. Kita tidak akan melewatkan makan siang. Kalau begini kita mau makan apa?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sementara ia sendiri masih duduk diatas tempat tidur masih dengan tubuh polosnya sama seperti Sasuke yang juga masih duduk diatas lantai kamar mereka.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Sasuke merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sang istri. Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung melihat Sasuke yang mendekat dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" Aku sudah tidak perlu makan siang lagi Dobe. Lagipula kau lah makan siangku." Sasuke langsung menerjang kembali tubuh Naruto setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dan kegiatan panas mereka pun kembali terulang. Sasuke benar-benar menjalankan misi balas dendamnya. Saat Naruto masih mengandung Menma dulu. (*a.n: Emang dasar Sasuke nya aja yang mesum.#dichidori)

Eh? Tapi sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Ah. Semoga saja Menma masih tertidur nyenyak di box bayinya. Dengan begitu sang ayah bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada sang ibu. Khekhekhe

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak hari itu. Sasuke semakin gencar melaksanakan misi balas dendamnya. Setiap hari dan setiap kali ada kesempatan Sasuke selalu saja 'menyerang' Naruto. Tidak peduli mereka berada dimana. Di dapur, ruang keluarga, perpustakaan, kamar bahkan kamar mandi. Sasuke akan tetap 'menyerang' Naruto. Hampir disetiap sudut ruangan di apartemen mereka menjadi saksi pergulatan panas sepasang suami istri yang baru setahun lebih menikah. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sesuka hatinya terhadap tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah saat mengandung Menma dulu. Karena telah menyusahkan sang suami dengan semua keinginan anehnya. Dan sekarang ia akan membiarkan begitu saja Sasuke berbuat sesuka hatinya kepada tubuhnya. Toh ia juga ikut menikmatinya meskipun setelahnya ia harus merasakan pegal-pegal ditubuhnya. Tapi demi sang suami yang telah sabar disaat Naruto mengandung Menma dulu. Ia akan rela.

Seperti sore ini. Saat Sasuke pulang dari kantornya. Pria itu langsung menariknya kearah kamar mandi untuk bercinta. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto pun harus meladeni nafsu sang suami yang sedang memuncak. Meskipun mencoba protes namun pada akhirnya hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Saat Sasuke memasuki dirinya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat terus menyodok lubang Naruto. Membuat Naruto terus mendesahkan nama suaminya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia juga sama-sama menikmatinya.

Menma saat ini sedang berada di mansion Uchiha bersama Neneknya Mikoto. Menma memang sering diajak oleh Neneknya baik Mikoto maupun Kushina. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin bermain dengan cucu pertama mereka. Dan Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja keinginan ibu dan mertuanya itu. Toh itu juga sedikit membantunya agar bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah kesempatan besar untuk dirinya. Karena jika tidak ada Menma, ia akan semakin puas 'bermain' dengan istrinya.

Ck. Dasar mesum.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat dari tidurnya. Ia juga mengubah posisinya tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Tangannya bergerak seperti akan merengkuh sesuatu. Dahinya mengernyit saat tidak mendapatkan kekosongan disampingnya. Perlahan kelopak pucat itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan onyx kelam miliknya.

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk mencari sosok istrinya yang seharusnya tidur disampingnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tidak mendapatkan sang istri disampingnya. Namun telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi. Mungkin Naruto disana pikirnya.

Sasuke pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kemudian ia mengambil boxer yang tergeletak dilantai dan mengenakannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya kedalam closet duduk. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat tengkuk istrinya berharap itu bisa membantu meringankan sakit istrinya. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat khawatir.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan muntahnya kemudian menyiram bekas muntahannya di closet duduknya. Ia kemudian menutup closet duduknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di closet duduk. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap khawatir kearahnya.

" Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang duduk di closet duduk. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke lagi meyakinkan.

" Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke." Jawab Naruto membelai surai raven suaminya.

" Tapi kau terlihat pucat Naru." Tangan Sasuke terangkat membelai pipi istrinya yang sedikit memucat. Naruto hanya tersenyum atas perhatian suaminya kepadanya. Tangannya terangkat menggenggam tangan suaminya yang berada dipipinya. Kemudian ia mengecup telapak tangan suaminya.

" Sasuke."

" Hn?"

" Sepertinya.." Naruto menjeda perkataannya membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Karena ia juga masih belum yakin dengan dugaannya.

" Kenapa Naru?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ini juga masih dugaannya dan ia takut akan reaksi Sasuke saat mendengarnya. Naruto tahu betul jika Sasuke sedikit trauma dengan masa kehamilannya saat mengandung Menma dulu. Jadi ia takut jika suaminya akan syok saat mendengar penuturannya ini.

" Sepertinya.. Aku hamil Suke." Dan kalimat itu akhirnya berhasil meluncur dari bibirnya. Sasuke sempat tertegun mendengar perkataan istrinya barusan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Senang? Tentu saja ia senang karena istrinya saat ini sedang mengandung benihnya. Calon anaknya kelak. Tapi Sasuke masih belum siap jika harus menghadapi mood swing istrinya ketika hamil. Ia masih sedikit trauma dengan kehamilan pertama Naruto. Memori tentang semua keinginan Naruto ketika hamil Menma dulu kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Rambut warna-warni, dasi kupu-kupu, pakaian maid perempuan dan permintaan aneh lainnya. Masih teringat jelas dikepalanya dan itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Naruto sedang mengandung anaknya. Buah hatinya dan Naruto. Mengingat itu sebuah senyum tulus terbit di wajah tampannya. Refleks ia pun memeluk tubuh istrinya dan mencium puncak kepala istrinya berkali-kali sambil merapalkan kata terimakasih berulang-ulang. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sasuke berharap jika kehamilan Naruto kali ini tidak terlalu menyusahkan dirinya. Seperti saat mengandung Menma dulu.

Naruto pun tersenyum dalam pelukan suaminya. Ia balas memeluk suaminya. Awalnya ia berpikir suaminya akan sedikit takut dengan berita yang akan disampaikannya. Tapi ternyata suaminya juga bahagia mendengar kabar ini.

" Kalau begitu. Kita harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikannya." Sasuke berujar setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menuruti perkataan suaminya.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah dipastikan positif hamil dengan usia kandungan yang sudah menginjak lima minggu. Kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke dan Menma pun masih damai seperti biasanya. Sasuke juga belum mendapati permintaan aneh Naruto seperti saat mengandung Menma dulu. Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega karena Naruto tidak serewel dulu. Kehidupannya terasa tentram dan damai.

Seperti malam ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton dvd. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang menonton dvd. Sementara Sasuke sedang bermain-main dengan Menma dipangkuannya. Mereka duduk disofa panjang yang menghadap langsung kearah led tv.

Naruto masih serius menonton film yang diputar. Dan Sasuke masih bermain-main dengan Menma dipangkuannya. Terkadang ayah dari Uchiha Menma itu tersenyum melihat tingkah bayinya yang menggemaskan.

" Suke.." Seru Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Hn?" Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari putra sulungnya.

" Kau lihat. Vin Diesel itu benar-benar keren." Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kearah led tv. Naruto saat ini sedang memutar film _The Fast and the Furious _yang merupakan film pertama yang ditontonnya bersama Sasuke saat mereka kencan dulu. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar setiap kali melihat aktor dengan kepala pelontos dan otot kekarnya.

" Hn." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Apa hebatnya aktor plontos dengan ototnya itu yang sedang di elu-elukan oleh istrinya itu? Sasuke bahkan lebih tampan dari aktor hollywood itu. Tubuhnya juga berotot dan kekar. Pikirnya narsis.

Naruto yang hanya mendapatkan gumaman tidak jelas dari suaminya. Langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap intens suaminya yang masih bercengkerama dengan putra mereka. Ia kemudian tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

" Nee.. Suke." Seru Naruto menatap suaminya dengan mata yang berbinar.

" Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

" Apa kau tidak bosan dengan model rambutmu itu?" Tanya Naruto masih menatap lekat suaminya. Sasuke langsung mendelik kearah Naruto. Perasaannya sedikit terusik dengan pertanyaan istrinya itu.

" Tidak." Jawabnya dengan nada yang tegas.

" Kau yakin?"

" Hn."

" Sama sekali tidak ingin memotong ataupun mengubah model rambutmu itu?"

" Tidak." Sasuke tetap menjawab dengan nada tegasnya.

" Tapi sepertinya rambutmu itu perlu dirapikan Suke." Naruto berujar sambil menunjuk rambut Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

" Tidak perlu." Jawab Sasuke masih mendelik tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada layar televisi. Matanya kembali berbinar-binar saat melihat adegan yang dibintangi _Vin Diesel._

" Kyaaa.. Suke. Coba kau lihat Vin Diesel itu. Dia benar-benar keren. Walaupun kepalanya botak tapi ia tetap terlihat keren. Apalagi otot ditubuhnya yang kekar itu. Oohh.. Dia semakin keren saja." Naruto berujar seperti seorang fansgirl yang begitu mengagumi idolanya. Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan Naruto tentang artis hollywood itu pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap layar televisinya yang memutar film kenangannya bersama Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat idola baru istrinya itu. Apa bagusnya pria botak itu? Pikirnya.

" Nee Suke.." Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya semakin gelisah saat melihat tatapan istrinya yang seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

" Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba gaya rambut Vin Diesel. Kau pasti akan terlihat tambah keren. Bahkan mungkin lebih keren dari Vin Diesel." Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menggendong Menma. Melihat tatapan berbinar dari sang istri membuatnya semakin gelisah. Mungkin jika disaat-saat biasa. Tatapan istrinya itu akan terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi untuk saat ini tatapan itu terlihat mengerikan dimata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia sama sekali sudah tidak ingin berada ditempat ini lebih lama lagi bersama sang istri.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

" Menidurkan Menma." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

" Ini baru pukul 07.00 malam. Tidak kah terlalu cepat?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kearah jam dinding yang cukup besar diruangan itu.

" Malam ini, aku juga akan tidur dikamar Menma." Jawaban yang bukan dari pertanyaannya lah yang didapatkan Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Menma tanpa berbalik lagi dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Namun tak berapa lama sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Ia pun kembali kegiatannya menonton film di layar televisinya. Matanya kembali berbinar-binar setiap kali melihat adegan Vin Diesel sambil menggumamkan kata keren.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka dan menampilkan onyx kelam yang mengagumkan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah sang istri seperti biasanya. Melainkan box bayi yang dimana putra sulungnya sedang tertidur lelap. Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai sang putra. Buah cintanya dan Naruto.

Sasuke tertidur disingle bed yang kelak akan menjadi ranjang putranya. Namun karena putranya baru berusia lima bulan jadi Menma masih tidur di box bayinya.

Sasuke beranjak dan mendekati box bayinya untuk melihat sang putra yang masih tertidur. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gembil putra pertamanya. Sasuke tersenyum geli saat mengingat Menma yang masih didalam kandungan istrinya. Sasuke harus berjuang dengan kesabaran penuh hanya untuk melihat sang putra terlahir ke dunia. Menahan penderitaan yang diberikan istrinya saat meminta hal-hal yang aneh. Belum lagi kejahilan Naruto ataupun mood swing istrinya yang berubah-ubah. Kadang sangat manis dan perhatian tapi kadang juga sangat galak dan kejam. Sasuke bergidik ngeri mengingat kembali semua itu.

Tapi setelah Menma terlahir ke dunia. Semu penderitaannya dulu sudah terbayar dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dengan kehadiran Menma ditengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya bersama Naruto. Semuanya terasa lengkap sekarang. Ditambah sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru dikeluarga kecilnya. Karena Naruto saat ini sedang mengandung lagi buah hati mereka.

_Naruto hamil lagi?_

Alis Sasuke bertautan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah. Benar juga. Itu juga kan alasan ia tidur disini dan bukan dikamar mereka seperti biasanya. Kata-kata istrinya semalam seperti sebuah ancaman baginya. Dan ia tidak bisa tidur bersama istrinya seperti biasa. Sasuke masih ingat tatapan mata istrinya semalam. Tatapan mata yang sama saat ia mengandung Menma dulu. Dan dari pengalamannya dulu saat ia terbangun dengan Naruto disampingnya maka hal buruklah yang terjadi padanya. Maka dari itu tadi malam ia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama putranya karena ia tidak ingin saat terbangun dengan hal buruk lainnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia tidur bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil itu. Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat mengingatnya.

Sasuke merenggangkan ototnya dan kemudian memandang putranya sekali lagi. Senyum lembut khas seorang ayah mengembang diwajah tampannya. Sasuke pun kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mengecup dahi sang putra.

" Ohayou Menma." Ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya dikening putranya. Sebuah senyuman masih mengembang diwajah tampannya. Senyuman yang hanya ia tujukan pada keluarganya saja.

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar putranya menuju kamarnya. Ia harus mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Onyx miliknya menangkap sosok istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuknya.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat sang istri yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menyiapkan kebutuhan dirinya.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Sekarang aku akan turun untuk memasak sarapan dan melihat Menma dulu." Naruto berujar berdiri dihadapan suaminya. Kemudian sekilas ia mencium bibir suaminya.

" Ohayou Suke." Ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tak lupa senyum manisnya ia tujukan untuk sang suami.

" Ohayou mo Naru." Sahut Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Naruto lama.

" Cepatlah mandi." Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dan membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Dengan wajah sedikit kesal Sasuke pun menurut dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mandi dan terus melangkah menuju shower. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan cermin saat onyx-nya menangkap objek asing didalam cermin itu. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke mendekat kearah cermin hingga berhadapan dengan cermin tersebut.

Seketika itu juga wajah Sasuke menjadi merah, alis yang berkedut-kedut, rahang yang mengeras dan gigi yang bergemeretuk. Seperti orang yang sedang menahan emosi yang mau meledak. Hingga-

.

" NARUTOOOOO..!"

.

Dan pagi itu pun diramaikan oleh teriakan sang kepala rumah tangga, kekehan sang istri dan tangisan sang bayi. Ahh. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis bukan?

.

.

**Owari..**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

" Berhenti melotot seperti itu kepadaku Sasuke." Naruto berujar setelah sejak keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke hanya terus mendelik tajam kearah Naruto.

" Kau kemanakan rambutku Dobe?" Sasuke menggeram masih terus mendelik tajam kearah istrinya yang masih menggendong Menma. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melotot. Jika ia terbangun dengan kepala pelontos yang ia yakini semua ini adalah ulah Naruto.

Oh ayolah. Meskipun semua orang mengatakan kalau model rambutnya aneh. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah mahkota kebanggaannya. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia menjalani harinya tanpa mahkota kebanggaannya itu. Itu sama saja ia keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan baju. Dan istrinya hanya bersikap santai disaat hidup dan mati suaminya dipertaruhkan. #lebayy

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke, rambutmu masih ada dikepalamu." Naruto berujar dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Sasuke semakin geram dengan tingkah sang istri.

" Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Naruto hanya menghela napas mendapati tatapan seperti itu dari suaminya.

" Itu hanya kulit kepala palsu ciptaan Kyuu-nii, Suke. Dan rambutmu masih utuh dibalik kulit palsu itu." Jelas Naruto.

" Benarkah? Tapi ini terlihat seperti asli?" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang pelontos.

" Tentu saja karena benda itu ciptaan Kyuu-nii." Naruto berujar bangga.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana cara melepaskan benda ini dari kepalaku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Ah. E-etto,, a-ano.." Naruto tergagap dan terlihat gugup dimata Sasuke. Mendengar kata-kata istrinya yang tergagap itu pun membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Sasuke pun mendelik tajam kearah Naruto menunggu sang istri melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Sebenarnya Kyuu-nii sendiri masih mencari alat untuk melepaskan kulit palsu itu. Umm.. Jadi sepertinya kau harus menunggu dulu sampai alatnya ditemukan oleh Kyuu-nii." Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Terlebih lagi saat melihat tatapan horor suaminya.

" APA?!"

Dan teriakan sang kepala rumah tangga pun kembali menggema yang kemudian disusul oleh tangisan sang bayi yang sedang digendong oleh ibunya.

Hahhh.. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoo.. Viz back sama fict baruuuu..**

**Sebenarnya bukan fict baru juga sih. Idenya sudah ada dari dulu cuma Viz terlalu fokus sama fict sebelah jadi mengabaikan fict ini. **

**Fict ini juga sekuel dari fict PREGNANCY yang udah Viz janjikan. Setelah kemaren" bikin fict yang konfliknya kompleks banget. Sekarang Viz bikin fict yang lebih ringan buat meredakan ketegangan akibat fict NOW I LOVE YOU.**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


End file.
